


Naughty Girls Get Spanked

by Erin94



Series: Naughty Girl Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Harry, Fraternities & Sororities, I wanted to show that louis likes it, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Not Underage, Sorority Louis, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, but he doesn't explicitly agree to anything, frat party, fraternity paddles, kinda dub con maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin94/pseuds/Erin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis gets caught trying to steal a trophy from Harry for his sorority, he ends up having a lot more fun than he had planned. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis wears panties and gets spanked and fucked by frat boy Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girls Get Spanked

Louis was running late. He was supposed to be at the sorority house five minutes ago, but yet he’s running to the library with the book he forgot to return the day before. He knows this will just ruin his chances with the one sorority willing to let him in. Tonight is his informal rushing and he is supposed to attend the Phi Beta Sigma fraternity’s party with the girls to prove his worth. They were already skeptical of letting a boy join, but Louis has always been incredibly feminine and enjoyed acting and being treated like a girl. His facial features and small body led to the image, not to mention the way he dressed. While he didn’t (usually) go around wearing women’s clothes (in public) he did often wear things other guys saw as inappropriate. He loved pink, skin tight, and sparkly things, not to mention his love for lace (especially lace panties). The girls were comforted by the fact that he was gay and wouldn’t try hitting on them, but were still hesitant. Louis’ worry about the upcoming party and his acceptance clouded his mind as he ran through the library doors and straight into a tall muscular chest. Louis bounced back from the boy, hit the doors and finally fell to his knees dropping his book and his glasses along the way. 

“Are you alright?” came a concerned voice from above him. 

The boy leaned down and picked up Louis’ glasses before sliding them onto his face. With the boy now in focus, Louis could tell he ran into what could only be a god. He had curly brown hair partially hidden by a backwards snapback, shiny green eyes, and dimples too. It was like his ultimate dream boy (and masturbation fantasy) come to life. The boy stood back up allowing Louis a great chance to check out his (amazing) body.

“Yeah I’m fine” Louis stuttered out in complete awe.  
“Are you sure? You might need a band-aide I think you scraped your knees falling for me” the boy winked and offered Louis a hand to help him up. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes at the terrible line. The boy brought him closer to his chest again and whispered in his ear, “It’s alright it wont be the last time you’re on your knees for me." Then the boy walked off leaving Louis to collect his fallen book and will his erection away. 

*

Almost all of the girls were finished getting ready by the time Louis made it to the Delta Zeta house. Louis walked in to the main bathroom to see the sorority president, Megan, smirking in his direction. 

“Oh Louis it’s nice of you to finally join us.” Megan said in a sickly sweet tone.  
“Yeah sorry… I was caught up at the library.” Louis apologized glancing around at all the girls fixing themselves in front of the mirrors.  
“Oh it’s alright, you’ll just have to do something a little… extra to get back in our good graces.” Megan’s smirk turned into an evil grin.  
“And what is that?” Louis asked, a little uneasily.  
“Well first of all, you need to let us give you a make over before we leave…”  
“I can do that” Louis rushed to agree, he could deal with looking like an idiot at a party if it meant getting into the sorority.  
“Well that’s not all. You have one more thing you need to do, and this time you have two options.” Megan’s grin spread a little wider increasing Louis’ unease.  
“You can either hook up with Phi Beta Sigma’s President Harry Styles,” the girls in the room with them laughed “or steal his prized honor’s trophy out of his room… without being caught.” Megan finished with her evil grin and a look that said she knew Louis wouldn’t be able to do it. Despite Megan’s lack of confidence, Louis gave a nod of understanding and Megan left the room.

Louis turned to the girls who would be giving him his makeover and asked, “What’s so funny about sleeping with Harry Styles?”  
“He’s never once slept with a sorority girl, so good luck.” The girl smirked while forcing him down into a chair in front of the mirror.

*

That’s how Louis found himself entering the frat house in a short tight skirt, a low hanging tank top with the sorority letters (DZ) on the front, and in full make up. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting and it’s not like he minded much anyway, he enjoyed the looks the boys gave him as he and the sorority girls made their way to the kitchen for drinks. For a second, Louis thought he saw Library Boy in the corner but he assumed it was a trick of the low lighting and crowded room. 

After taking a few shots, their group dispersed. Many of the girls went to dance and Louis followed them. After a few hours of drinking and dancing, the girls had either gone home with someone already or were ready to head back to their house. Louis knew it was now or never for stealing the prized trophy and winning the hearts of his sorority. He hadn’t seen any sign of this mysterious President and had quickly given up on the idea of seducing him. With the directions of his fairly inebriated sorority sister he headed up the stairs and down the hall in search of the boy’s room. It really helped that they had their names written on white boards on the door, allowing Louis to find the room in seconds. With an easy shove the door opened to a dark empty room. Louis flipped on the light and shut the door behind him. It wasn’t hard to find the trophy seeing as it was on a shelf mounted to the wall surrounded by hanging fraternity paddles. As Louis stepped closer he could see all of the paddles had the fraternity letters and most had Harry’s name on them. There was one more decorated than the others, with Harry’s name in wooden letters sticking out from the paddle. It was a little odd, seeing as the letters were on in reverse. Louis softly ran his fingers over the name before a loud bang from the hallway behind him made him focus on why he was there. He grabbed the trophy before spinning around and stopping in his tracks. The Library Boy was standing in the door way, only this time he was dressed in skinny jeans, a tank top (showing off some drool worthy muscles and tattoos), and a backwards snapback with his curls peaking out underneath. The boy glanced over Louis body and down at the trophy Louis still held in his hands.

“What are you doing with my trophy, DZ?” The boy, or Harry, crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“I… uhm… well” Louis stuttered as he felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

“Cause it seems like you were going to take it.” Harry smirked as he stalked across the room to where Louis was standing. 

Louis only blushed more, staring at the ground and holding the trophy out for Harry to take. Harry took the trophy and reached his arm around Louis to put it back on the shelf. Louis grew dizzy from the heat of Harry that close to him. Harry put a hand on Louis waist before bringing his other under Louis’ chin and raising his head to meet his eyes. 

“You make a very pretty girl, DZ” Harry grinned and glanced at Louis mouth.  
“Thanks” Louis whispered as the blush continued to spread down his neck.  
“I’m afraid I’m still going to have to punish you though.” Harry gently pulled Louis’ hip until the fronts of their bodies were pressed together, and then bent his head and softly kissed Louis. It only lasted for a second, but left Louis in a daze. 

Harry reached around Louis and grabbed a paddle before leading Louis to the armchair near the side of the room with a hand on his waist. Harry lifted the hem of Louis shirt before bringing it up and off of his body. Louis only got a glance at the paddle to recognize it as the one he had touched earlier, with Harry’s name sticking out slightly, as Harry sat down. He was quickly bent over Harry’s lap and enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s hand rubbing his bum over the skirt. 

“You’re bum’s fantastic” Harry groaned and gave it a little squeeze before moving his hand to the seam. Louis could actually hear the moan fall from Harry’s mouth as he tugged the skirt down and off revealing the black lace panties stretched across Louis’ ass. 

“Fuck, you really are a pretty girl aren’t you? Unfortunately pretty girls still get punished when they do something naughty don’t they?” Harry rasped his voice seeming to have gotten lower. Louis only whimpered at the feeling of his cock growing harder pressed against Harry’s leg. 

“I asked you a question slut, you need to be punished don’t you?” Harry demanded in a rough tone with a quick smack of his hand to Louis’ bum.

“Ah… Yes.” Louis moaned.

“Yes who?” Harry asked with another smack of his hand.

“Yes Daddy.” Louis groaned at the sting Harry’s hands were leaving.

“Fuck.” Harry exclaimed and reached down to unbutton his pants.  
“Are you ready for your punishment, little girl?” Harry asked as he softly caressed the lace over Louis’ bum once again. 

“Of course Daddy.” Louis whispered as he felt Harry pull his panties down to his thighs.

“We won’t take those fully off, I want to fuck you in them later.” Harry smirked as he massaged Louis’ bare cheeks, dipping his fingers into the crease between the cheeks every once in a while to Louis’ pleasure. 

After a few minutes of being fondled, Louis was surprised when Harry stopped touching him. He whined and wiggled a bit wanting those teasing touches to return. 

“Shh baby, you need to keep still.” Harry murmured as he placed his hand in the middle of Louis’ back to comfort him. 

It was only a few seconds before Louis heard the wooshing of the paddle and felt the sting of it hitting his bum. Louis whined and wiggled more at the pain.

“Remember to keep still or you’ll get more than I had planned.” Harry admonished while rubbing Louis’ back.

Harry brought the paddle down again, this time spanking Louis and not stopping. Louis had counted to five spanks before it started feeling good. His bum was almost numb considering Harry kept striking it in the same place. By the time they reached ten Louis could barely stop himself from wiggling in pleasure. At fifteen Louis was gently rubbing his cocking against Harry’s thigh. By the time Harry reached twenty spanks, Louis was whining and quickly humping his cock on Harry’s thigh. Harry stopped at twenty-five, right before Louis orgasmed on Harry’s skinny jeans. Harry ran his hands over Louis’ red, hot bottom and gave a little laugh.

“You know the brothers gave me this paddle as a joke. Said I could brand whatever bitch I wanted with my name just from a simple spanking. I never thought I would use it, but damn my name sure looks good on your ass.” Harry smirked as Louis leaned up and glanced over his shoulder at his bum. Sure enough Harry’s name was red and almost bruised on his ass from where it stuck out from the paddle. 

Louis gave a soft groan as Harry bent down and gave a gentle kiss to each check before sliding his panties back up. Harry gently slid Louis’ legs to the ground and positioned him on his knees. With a smirk Harry stood up and brought his pants and boxers down his thighs, just enough to get his cock out.

“I told you, you’d be on your knees for me again little girl. Now suck.” Harry demanded as he brought the head of his cock to swipe against Louis’ lips. Louis brought Harry’s cock into his mouth and started suckling on the head. He went to grip the base with his hand before Harry groaned and slapped it away.  
“Keep your hands clasped behind your back.” Harry commanded as he slid further into Louis’ warm wet mouth. Louis obeyed and clasped his hands behind his back as he sucked harder on the cock Harry was feeding him. Before long Harry threaded his hands through Louis’ hair and shoved Louis’ head down to meet his groin. Louis chocked a bit at having Harry’s sizable cock down his throat and Harry moaned at the feeling of Louis’ throat spasming around his cock. Once Louis relaxed his throat, Harry started to gradually fuck his face faster and faster. Louis wanted to please Harry so he tried his hardest to continue sucking as Harry’s cock slid in and out of his throat. Harry was moaning louder and louder as he watched Louis take all of him. Before long Harry was withdrawing his cock and laughing a bit as Louis tried to follow it with his mouth, clearly wanting more. 

“Come on pretty girl let’s get you on the bed.” Harry smiled and lifted Louis into his arms, being careful of his still sore ass. Louis was gently placed onto his stomach on Harry’s bed with his face in the pillows. Louis breathed deep enjoying the smell of Harry and listened as Harry rummaged around in his bedside drawer and removed his clothes. After a few seconds Louis could feel the bed dip from where Harry had climbed on. Harry grabbed another pillow, lifted Louis hips, and slid the pillow under making sure Louis’ ass was spread and on display for him. Louis wanted to continue lying there and letting Harry do all the work, but he couldn’t help a quick glance back at the boy behind him. He saw what could only be described as a naked body carved by Michelangelo. Harry’s body was gorgeous and covered in even more tattoos. Louis wanted to trace them with his mouth, but those plans were foiled with the sound of the lube cap snapping open in Harry’s palm. Louis watched as Harry slicked up three of his fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it to the side of the bed. With a grin Harry moved the crotch of Louis’ panties to the side and circled his hole with a finger. Louis gasped before moaning as Harry slid his first finger into him. Harry was surprised at how tight Louis was and his cock ached with the need to be inside. Louis was groaning from the feeling of Harry’s long finger inside of him, gently moving back and forth causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through Louis’ abdomen. Harry started moving his finger in and out faster once he noticed the look of pleasure on Louis’ face. Once Louis started grinding back on the finger fucking him, Harry added his second. A brief expression of discomfort crossed Louis face before he was back to thrusting against Harry’s hand. 

“You really are a slut aren’t you little girl? You’re enjoying my fingers so much. I bet you can’t wait for my dick. Imagine how good it’ll feel inside you, how full you’ll be.” Harry groaned as he watched Louis’ ass cheeks bounce from the force of him thrusting back onto Harry’s hand.

“Oh yes, Daddy please… please fill me up.” Louis moaned as Harry finally hit his prostate with his fingers.

“You’re being such a good girl for me sweetheart, you want my cock in you now?” Harry asked as he stroked his dick at the sight of Louis being so desperate. 

“Yes…Yes… Daddy.” Louis whined even louder than his moans. 

Harry took his fingers out, ignoring Louis’ little whimper at the loss, and spread Louis’ legs even farther than what they had been. Harry quickly lubed up his cock before pulling Louis’ panties to the side and lining up. With one solid push, Harry was sliding his cock into Louis’ tight heat and Louis was moaning the loudest he had all night. Once Harry was fully inside, he laid over Louis’ back bracing one arm against the bed to take some weight off of Louis and brought the other hand to cover Louis’ mouth. Harry was so much bigger than Louis that he fully covered him on the bed; barely an inch of Louis skin was visible besides his legs that were spread out at an obscene angle. 

Harry brought his mouth to Louis’ ear and whispered “Gotta be quiet baby don’t want all the people at the party to hear do you? Hear how much of a slut you are, hear you moaning and begging for my cock?” With that Harry started to thrust into Louis in a slow but hard rhythm. Harry shifted his cock every few thrusts looking for that special spot in Louis that would really have him screaming. He could tell when he found it based on the way Louis suddenly clenched around his cock in the most delicious of ways and let out a loud moan despite Harry’s hand over his mouth. After that Harry built up his pace, thrusting faster and faster into the boy beneath him. Louis could barely contain his sounds at this point, he was sure anyone in the hallways could hear him. Harry covered his mouth harder, slightly tugging Louis’ head back at an angle.

“You want everyone to hear you slut? By the sounds you’re making you do. You want them to come up here and see what those noises are. See you getting fucked like the whore you are, wearing your lace panties with my name on your ass peaking out. Fuck. Maybe you even want them to join in. Put another dick in your mouth that’ll keep you quiet.” Harry panted as he sped up his thrusts and watched Louis’ hands grip the bead sheet. Louis knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the way Harry was hitting his prostate and his dick was grinding against the pillow under his hips. 

“Fuck I’m so close. Being so good for me aren’t you, such a good girl for me. Are you close? I want you to cum when I tell you, fuck I wanna cum up your ass, will you let me pretty girl?” Harry grunted as his thrusts started to lose their rhythm. Louis nodded in response, to which question he wasn’t sure but he figured both answers were a yes. He was so close to cumming against Harry’s pillow, but was fighting the urge. He wanted to be a good girl for Harry.

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck… Cum little girl, cum for me now.” Harry groaned as he thrusted hard into Louis’ ass. Louis clenched around Harry’s cock as he released onto the bed below him, the feeling of his orgasm increased by the feel of Harry spurting cum inside him and gently thrusting back and forth to ride his own orgasm out. 

After a few seconds Harry rolled off of Louis, both of them laid there panting for a while. Once Louis could feel the cum starting to cool from where it had dripped out of him, he figured it was time for him to go. He stood from the bed and released a groan of pain from the feeling in his bum. His legs almost felt like jelly and he couldn’t imagine trying to walk all the way back to the sorority house. A few seconds after Louis’ sound of pain, Harry was in front of him ushering him back to the bed and guiding him down to lay on his stomach. 

“It’s okay just stay here for the night, yeah?” Harry asked as he stroked Louis’ hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“Okay” Louis mumbled already on the verge of sleep just from the feeling of Harry’s hand in his hair. 

Harry sighed and removed Louis’ panties fully this time, before wandering to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. By the time he got back Louis was letting out tiny snuffles of breath with his face smushed into one of Harry’s pillows. Harry smiled down at the sleeping boy before quickly cleaning him of the sticky cum still left on his skin. After disposing of the washcloth, Harry climbed into bed and threw an arm over Louis who shifted until he was spooned with his back against Harry. Harry smiled contentedly and quickly fell asleep. 

*

Louis woke up in the morning with an incredibly sore ass. He shifted and groaned until he was lying on his stomach in the unsurprisingly empty bed. It wasn’t like he was expecting Harry to want to stick around. It was just… he had kind of hoped for more. Which was silly he knows considering exactly what had happened. But still he felt that no other boy had understood him as much as Harry had. Louis was so caught up in his melancholy thoughts that he didn’t notice the creak of the bedroom door as it opened. However, he did notice the smell of pancakes as it wafted through the room. He lifted his head and made eye contact with Harry carrying what appeared to be breakfast for two on a tray with tea and everything. Harry paused in his motions unsure how Louis was feeling about him this morning. He was aware that he might have gotten a little carried away the night before, but he was hoping for more than a one-night stand. The tension was broken with a loud grumble from Louis stomach. Harry let out a loud laugh at the sound and the blush that spread across Louis’ face. Louis dropped his head back onto the bed with an embarrassed groan. 

Harry moved onto the bed, carefully positioning the tray on the nightstand. He rubbed his hand down Louis’ back before asking, “How are you feeling this morning?” 

“Like I’ll never be able to sit again” Louis complained as he peeked up at Harry.

“I’m sorry, I brought some painkillers and breakfast for you if you want it.” Harry offered with a dazzling smile. How could Louis say no?

“I’d like that but I don’t know how I’m going to eat it when I can’t even sit.” Louis pouted. 

“I have an idea!” Harry announced before gathering all of the pillows on his bed and stacking them in his lap. He reached down and gripped Louis’ waist before picking him up and positioning him on the pillows in his lap. Louis sighed at the feeling, the large amount of pillows cushioned his bum just enough for him to be comfy. 

“Thanks, this is comfortable” Louis smiled as he leaned his body back against Harry’s. Harry smiled and kissed the side of Louis’ head before wrapping an arm around his waist. With the other hand Harry reached for the tray and settled it across their laps. They had a wonderful breakfast where Louis learned he loved Harry’s laugh, and Harry learned he loved Louis’ smile. They both got to know each other and agreed upon meeting at the library for a study date later that day. When the painkillers kicked in and Louis felt up to leaving, Harry lent Louis one of his many Phi Beta Sigma shirts and a pair of loose shorts that wouldn’t hug his bum uncomfortably. Harry even offered to drive Louis back to the Delta Zeta house.

“Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you later today?” Louis reaffirmed, he still couldn’t quite believe this was really happening. 

“No problem, I will meet you at the library Louis.” Harry smiled and Louis blinked for a second. He couldn’t remember ever telling Harry his name come to think of it. 

“How’d you know my name Harry?” Louis questioned.

“Oh Megan told me who you were and what you were going to try and do last night. I thought about just letting you take the trophy, but after seeing you in that skirt I couldn’t resist.” Harry explained with a wink and a smile. Louis sat dumbfounded for a few seconds before Harry leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Louis returned it in kind before making his way out of the car and into the house. He went straight to Megan’s bedroom intent on giving her a piece of his mind. Louis entered without knocking and unsurprisingly found her in bed with a random guy. Megan had woken with a start at the sound of her door banging open and was surprised to find Louis in her room with several girls peeking in the door with interest.

“Ugh what do you want? Coming to tell me you didn’t succeed?” She groaned into her pillow. 

“Well that’s what you would expect isn’t it since you told Harry what I was trying to do at the beginning of the party?” Louis accused with a hand on his hip and his eyebrows raised.

“So what it’s not like it matters, you lost and now you can’t join the sorority.” Megan smirked at him.

“Well think again, I won. I slept with Harry Styles.” Louis announced with a triumphant grin.

“Hah prove it.” Megan sneered. 

“I’m wearing his clothes.” Louis pointed out.

“Not good enough. You’re a boy, you could have gotten them anywhere.” Megan accused.

“I have his number.” Louis argued.

“Could have gotten it from anyone.” Megan dismissed.

“Fine. This good enough for you?” Louis huffed before he turned around, bent over, and pulled his pants down displaying one word prominently bruised onto his ass. 

HARRY

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by my desperate desire to be spanked by a frat boy with his paddle. Sorry updated for fixing minor spelling errors and updating it to a series.


End file.
